


Through the Looking Glass

by MellindaHightop, Thedragoninthesnow



Series: Who You Gonna Call? [2]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7675873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellindaHightop/pseuds/MellindaHightop, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedragoninthesnow/pseuds/Thedragoninthesnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a Mad Scientist enters her own personal Wonderland (Companion piece to The Hippie and the Scientist)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Contact

Holtzmann woke up with a start at the sound of her phone chiming an alert. She had fallen asleep in the lab again. This time when working on a new design for a trap for apparitions. _Way to go Holtzy…_ She had a feeling her face had indents from the various knick knacks on the desk. Sighing she looked at the alert instantly swearing as she stared at it. She had gotten so absorbed in her work that she had lost track of the days. Not unusual, the unusual part was the fact she had lost track the week of Abby’s birthday… and she had yet to get a present.

Jillian Holtzmann felt stupid for one of the few times in her life. She did not want to appear as if she was the bad friend who forgets birthdays. Biting her lip and starting to look up stores nearby she hoped there was something good enough for Abby. Her eyes stuck on a floral shop, The Talking Garden. She prayed that was a Lewis Carroll joke, because it would be amazing. A small fist to the air motion when she saw it was a five minute walk from the fire station. She got weird looks when in the car, and did not need that when feeling like a bad friend.

Jillian looked down at herself, the overalls would do, she did not see any holes or burn marks on them like some of her other clothes she worked in. Hopping out of her work stool and giving a stretch, she patted her chest pocket, making sure her wallet was in there, and patted her hip to be sure the phone was back in its case. Feeling satisfied, she hurried out, not looking back after she locked up. Jillian walked with a purpose, which caused a few commuters to move out of her way, prompting a little smirk.

She had a bit of a skip in her step as she tried to think of what the best sort of flowers would even be. Perhaps the florist would know, she hoped that they would. Florists were usually good at that. At least in places like this side of New York City. The ones where she was from needed the bouquet options laid out. Finally, she found herself at the place. It looked nice and cute. Stepping in she noted that the door had wind chimes not one of those annoying bells. 

“Welcome to the Talking Garden.”

Jillian looked at the woman at the counter when she walked in. _Hells yes._ She was expecting a little old lady, instead she had a gorgeous young lady with a denim halter top that showed she had damn good cleavage and cotton candy esque hair. Seriously, she wanted to ask if the woman’s hair was edible cos damn that looked appetizing, but that would be far weirder than even Jillian was usually capable of. She had to tell herself not to attempt to lick the hair to see if it was sugar coated,this person was not Abby. Licking was not acceptable behaviour. Even then, last time she licked Abby the woman had screamed. 

“Good morning. How can I help you?”

“Yeah…I need some flowers for a friend’s birthday. Something like massively showy you know?” She felt so stupid for it, but she could at least make things up by getting something impressive.

“Showy I can do.” When the woman started moving, Jillian shifted to try and see her better. She was in a floor length blue shirt with patterns that reminded her of her first foster mom’s hankies. She had to refrain from looking to see if the woman’s ass looked good. “Any particulars about it or am I allowed to go nuts?”

“She likes yellows and purples. And not a fan of the roses.”

“So something floral and fresh. Avoid the roses and keep it more simple with the flowers but showy overall?”

“Yeah, sounds perfect.”

“Did you need this today?”

“Yeah…” Jillian rubbed her head, wanting to shrink away in utter shame. “I kinda blanked and completely forgot that I had to get her something.”

She watched the woman move to a work bench. “You can sit and watch if you want or I’ve got a back room you can wait in.”

“I’ll wait here.” She was thrilled at the sight of a stool to sit on, dragging it over. Jillian loved stools, more sturdy to hit an intruder with than a wood or folding chair, and gave one better reach, especially when one did not have the longest arms. Not everyone could be Erin.

Jillian watched wondering what the woman was doing with these odd flowers. _Purple Truffula Tree_ , that was all she could think of when the woman started to work on the purple flowers. She noted also, how steady her hands were when tying the bow on the vase.

“Tada! Would you like me to wrap this up so the flowers don’t get bruised or deliver it myself?” 

“Deliver, knowing me I will find some way to bruise them.” Jillian was always bruising things, especially bananas and Kevin as of late.

“Understandable. Do you want a card for this?”

“Sure.”

When the woman started to hover her hands over the cards, she noted the woman had long fingers, and her nails were short and had chipped blue polish. It looked like some tiny creatures in the night had taken nano hammers to the woman’s nails and taken away some pieces.

“Go nuts. I’m gonna start adding this up.”

Jillian knew exactly what she was going to write on the card. She had it planned for a long time, since Abby’s last birthday to be exact. She was not about to waste an opportunity, no way in hell. 

“Got the total. Is this gonna be cash or card?”

“Cash.” Jillian did not like the fact that with a card she could be tracked. 

“Alright. Eighty five dollars even.”

After exchanging the money and walking out, she was halfway in the firehouse doors when she realised she forgot to tell the woman her name. Jillian would have to do better. Now that she was done with having everything purchased, she took a minute or two to take a breather. Soon, she was getting to work on setting up the second floor. Erin and Patty walked in, just as Jillian was half way through going nuts with streamers. 

The party was going to be on the second floor. It would just be the girls, Kevin had another hide-and-seek tournament that he was taking part in, not that Jillian was about to complain. She was sure the change of decor on the second floor would confuse his already mushy brain. They did not need to do that to the poor creature that was Kevin. Jillian was convinced that he must be an alien, as no human could be that stupid…could they? Surely it was against the survival instinct in all humans.

It was about half til noon when Abby arrived and the party got started. A number of balloons floated up from where Jillian had caged them around the stripper pole. “RELEASE THE BALLOOOOON,” she shouted as they started to float into the second floor from below. Jillian was practically itching as time passed, waiting for the flowers to arrive. The girls usually left the door unlocked during work hours, as long as they were not on a call, so the florist would be able to get in fairly easy. The boombox was playing Ke$ha’s Tik Tok when she finally noticed the sound of light rapping.

_She is rapping on the containment unit_ … Jillian thought it best not to tell the poor woman what she had just knocked on. There was now likely an upset, sleepy apparition in the unit now, not that the poor woman had any clue. 

“I’m looking for a Miss Abby?” Jillian shifted, supposing she had glanced at the note to get Abby’s name meaning she knew Jillian’s too. “Delivery of a birthday gift.”

“Here!” Abby spoke and the florist came hither, making Jillian wish it was her birthday.

“Happy birthday Miss.” She said with a nod, stepping back so Abby could open the wrapping.

“Thank you!” Jillian was hanging in the back, watching as Abby unwrapped her present, commenting on the arrangement, on the color. She then found her gaze drifting to the florist, wondering what she was thinking at that moment. Was it often she got to see the face of someone getting her work as a present? Or would she often have to wonder?

“Wow, Holtzmann! Thank you!” Abby came over and picked Jillian up in a hug, which made her smile, feeling better despite nearly forgetting what day it was like a bad friend.

“Alright. I’ll leave ya’ll to your fun. Miss Abby those should last about two weeks if you keep cleaning the water and put a little plant food into the clean water.” The woman clapped and smiled, and Jillian felt a pang of sadness that she had to go so soon, so who could blame her for talking? 

“See ya, Beautiful.”

Jillian smirked as she watched the woman react, all sweet gods of science and tech, she looked cute blushing. It was a pity to see her run out, more so when Jillian realized she did not have a name. Once she was out of the room, the containment unit rattled, the ghost must have been pissed by her knocking earlier. 

“Shut up, Edison.” She usually named the ghosts after things she hated.


	2. A Good Excuse

Jillian needed a name, more accurately, she wanted one. Who was she going to admit that, too? No one, not even herself. She wanted a name of the florist from the day before, and so she needed a reason. The blonde nuclear scientist rested her chin on a book as she thought about it. What would be the perfect excuse to see the woman again and ask her name? 

Jillian shot up and smirked when she realised what she could use as an excuse. The head quarters did need a bit of color, after all. Deciding to get some flowers for the waiting area, Jillian hopped happily down her stairs. She was taking them two or three at a time, as she wanted to get there as soon as she could.

Jillian walked with her hands in her jacket pockets. She adored how deep the pockets were, they were great for hiding trinkets and unfinished projects in. There were a few nuts and bolts in the pockets at the moment, but she was likely going to find some use for them this afternoon. Jillian almost always did. She sped up when she noticed the front of the shop, wanting to get there a little faster. The sound of chimes accompanied the blonde as she stepped in, soon followed by that oh so sweet and calm voice. The pretty florist seemed to be on the phone. “I’ll be with you in a moment.”

“Alright that’s a one dozen rose vase, mix of white and yellow. Clear vase and a white ribbon. Note card in plain white with the note ‘Congratulations on your pregnancy Victoria. We’ll miss you, Dave.’ Did you want to write the note yourself when you came to pick it up?” There was a short silence. “Alright I’ll leave the note card out. When did you need this? Alright it will be ready by lunch no problem, just swing by any time before twelve thirty and you can pick it up.” Jillian watched and waited as she jotted something down before turning to her, now that the phone was back in its resting place. “Sorry for making you wa…” It seemed the pretty fae mix of a woman recognized her. “Good morning Miss Holtzmann.”

"Doctor, actually. You can call me Holtzmann. Most do. Or you can call me Holtzy like Patty does. Formalities are boring."

She watched as eyebrows raised, which was definitely not uncommon. “In what?”

“Experimental particle physics.”

“I’m going to nod and smile and pretend I’ve got any idea what that is.” Jillian could not help the laugh that left her at the words. “What can I do for you Holtzmann?”

"Abby took her flowers home. While they were there it was less drab and danky. Thought some office flowers would lighten things when customers drop by." She was not about to tell the woman she wanted to see her again and needed an excuse.

“So another bouquet or were you looking for a potted plant?”

“Bouquet. Maybe not as big since it’s gonna be sitting on a desk, and wouldn’t want someone accidently killing it?” She had a feeling that Kevin eventually would, however, even if it was not a potted plant.

“I can do that. Colors?”

“Go nuts.”

Jillian watched her move over to the table area and grab a light pink vase. “Budget limit?”

“None.”

Jillian moved over to the stool she had occupied the day before, sitting to watch the very beautiful woman work. She watched her put the weird green foam in the vase. Jillian adored that sort of foam, and would often push parts of it in to make a mark shaped like her fingers when she noticed it in store decorations. Moss was put around the foam and Jillian decided she could definitely poke the foam later. Jillian was happy to say that she at least knew what tulips were. It peaked her interest when she saw the woman was taking a pin to the flowers. Curiosity was bubbling.

“What yah doin’ that for?” She seemed to have startled the florist.

“Ah. Tulips have a habit of growing after they’ve been cut which can ruin the appearance of the vase. Pinning them like that keeps them from growing overnight.”

“Hm. So what does it take to be a florist? A college degree or something?”

“Is this twenty questions?”

“Want it to be?”

The woman laughed, and Jillian found that she could not stop a smile. “No. I worked my summers during high school here since the original owner was my neighbor. When she decided to retire I was getting ready to graduate so after a few talks she handed the keys over to me.”

“Never went to college?”

“Never saw a reason to. Any degree that would’ve made my parents happy would’ve been hell on me.”

“Bet they were pissed about that.” Jillian’s lips went from a smile to a smirk.

“Mom flipped. Dad seemed to have been waiting for it. They both got pissy when I moved out. Said I was going to burn myself out, but five years a later and I’m still going.”

“What do they do?”

“Lawyers” At that hated word, Jillian pulled a face. She hated lawyers with her very core, maybe it was because she saw how bad they could screw up the lives of people who make a bad choice for a good reason. Growing up in one of the ghettos of New York, one got to see what incompetent defense lawyers and overly talented prosecutors could do to someone just trying to feed their kids. Not everyone in the ghettos was bad.

“Ouch, slimey profession… No offense.”

The florist just kept working with a hum, perhaps to acknowledge that she heard Jillian?

“So what about the shop name? Play on words?”

“Kind of. It’s the original name but it’s a personal joke for me.”

“Name’s Alice or something?”

“Or something yeah.” She watched the woman move her bangs from her eyes as she answered. “My name’s Alice Campbell.”

She had a name. Alice was such a pretty name… Jillian could not help but smile when she realized what the personal joke could be. One of her favorite books was Lewis Carroll. Jillian certainly asked things as they came to mind, but Alice was answering them regardless. She also spotted that the woman was also adding carnations, which she remembered from her school years. Looking at the pigtails, she had a sudden thought about the hair being like cotton candy...

“Is your hair edible?”

Alice turned to look at Jillian for that question.

“No. No it’s not.”

“Sadness. It looks like cotton candy. So tempted to lick it...”

“I don’t think straight sugar is something you need.”

Jillian started laughing. It was not like the woman was wrong, straight sugar was not what Jillian needed, even if she did need sugar for her overactive metabolism. She was almost sad the woman was done with the bouquet. “Done. Let me total it out and wrap this up unless you want it delivered again?”

“Nah I’ll take it this time.”

Jillian out her duck tape wallet as she prepared to pay. She hated spending money on things to hold money and since she was little had made all her wallets out of duck tape. Besides, duck tape had various other uses. She still remembered the looks on her teacher’s faces when she came in wearing a tie made of duck tape for prom.

“Thirty-four even.” Jillian was not minding the lower price, but it was a simpler bouquet. Money was exchanged and Alice wrapped the tulips and carnations in plastic. She smiled when the door was held for her.

“Have a good rest of the day, Holtzmann!”

“See ya next time I come through the looking glass, Alice.” With a wink and a smirk Jillian walked off to the firehouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragon here, sorry for the lateness. I have work so it will not be regular for me to update as some days I am just too tired. Thank you for sticking with us!!


End file.
